


Art for Scrapeourshoesonthestars' "The Truth in Crimson Mud" - Stucky Big Bang 2019

by buckybleeds



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Digital Art, Drugged Sex, Fuck Or Die, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybleeds/pseuds/buckybleeds
Summary: Taken captive by Hydra and fighting off a supersoldier-strength aphrodisiac Steve and Bucky are stuck in a terrible situation together and struggling to survive.





	Art for Scrapeourshoesonthestars' "The Truth in Crimson Mud" - Stucky Big Bang 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrapeourshoesonthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapeourshoesonthestars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The truth in crimson mud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274853) by [Scrapeourshoesonthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapeourshoesonthestars/pseuds/Scrapeourshoesonthestars). 

> All of the warnings. Dead Dove. Rapey shit, yo. 
> 
> [ Read Scrapeourshoesonthestars' fic here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274853)

> **“Don’t touch him!” Steve yells in panic as they prepare Bucky’s flesh arm and ready the needle, Bucky unable to break free or do anything to stop their progress. Steve struggles in his own bonds but it’s no use.**

> **There’s no sound of movement from where Bucky slunk like a deadweight to the ground in an exhausted heap so Steve gathers up every ounce of energy he can muster to crawl over to him and hold him. He doesn’t mention the small sobs that Bucky can’t keep silent.**

> **Steve wishes they’d just give up, move onto something else, _anything_ else, realise neither of them are going to break with their best friend, no matter what they make them do to each other.**  
  
** He wishes that were actually true, too.**

> **It feels good to brush his teeth and comb his hair after, to shave his face smooth, towel himself dry and feel clean and unsoiled. He hates that it feels that way. _Soiled._ This is Bucky, _his_ Bucky. The remnants of his touch in any way should not leave him feeling disgusted. Cleaning his wounds after his fight with Bucky on the helicarriers, before he was able to break through Bucky’s programming, even that hadn’t disgusted him and Bucky had been trying to _kill_ him. What happened here wasn’t even willing and yet every thought of how Bucky marred his body leaves his skin prickling sickeningly.**


End file.
